True Faith's Temple
The '''True Faith's Temple '''is a religious movement calling for to worship of the true gods in the Vindex Nation. Whilst outwardly a benevolent religious body, in reality, it is actually a secret foothold of the powers of the Ps Reality on the materiel world. Worship and Traditions The Temple's message to the populace was that through selfless worship and devotion, that through them can an individual achieve their greatest potential. It likewise preached peaceful resolution to conflicts and also championed the individual, rather than the whole. The number seven was sacred to the Temple, it is said that the number was represented in the cult's own architecture, mirroring its seven deities. The True Faith's Temple consisted of seven smaller cults, each devoted to one of the Temple's seven guiding gods and a host of their spirit servants, which were in truth the alter egos of the Chosen. All seven cults were lead by a high priest from the main temple. Other, lesser temples were generally led by a cleric, beneath which were lesser priests that administered each separate branch of the faith, or a band of lesser priests. The governing authority and leader of the Temple was the grand priest, the Ecclesiarch. The seven guiding gods were named after the Chosen themselves, and were titled either with a twisted facade or the exact opposite of the aspects of them. Unsuspecting initiates were lured into the cults, fooled by the seemingly kind guiding deities. Gradually their hearts and minds would become warped as they were initiated into the true teachings of the Temple, and the true beings they served. Acolytes of the Temple traveled together, preaching "the Way of the Seven." Order of Nasec Nasec, the God of Knowledge, was represented by a quill and parchment. Nasec was believed to bring knowledge to the people. Statues of Nasec were usually depicted having tablets and books, which taught how to achieve blessedness. In truth, followers of Nasec served the Chosen, Nacosec, the Deluded Lord who's own pursuit of forbidden knowledge has driven him deeper into madness. Within their archives, the scholars of Nasec delve into fragments of lore and ancient texts. Most go mad or in fact are actually already insane to begin with. Their thirst for knowledge drives them further down the spiral into corruption, resulting in unethical practices and human experimentation. Order of Chargun Chargun, the God of Peace, was represented by a white dove. Chargun is believed to spread the message of peace and goodwill to the people. Descriptions of Chargun are depicted with having a reef in one hand and a white dove in the other. In fact, the followers of Chargun served the Chosen, Kruzgun, the Bloody Master who in truth abhors peace and desires only for eternal conflict and bloodshed. The followers of Kruzgun perform blood sacrifice and spread mayhem, but they are pragmatic enough to understand they have no chance for survival if they blindly embrace the rage and hatred so favored by their master. Instead, they glorify their master by turning the hearts of noble warriors towards hate, to commit violence, and to embrace their bestial natures. Order of Ouron Ouron, the God of Duty, was represented by a sword and shield. Ouron is said to teach the people of duty. Statues of Ouron usually depict him as a masculine warrior with a sword and shield in each hand. In truth, the followers of Ouron revere the Chosen, Oberon, the Absent Lord who seems to have vanished, leaving his subjects to rule his bewildered kingdom. Many of the followers of Ouron have given to laziness and complacence, communities afflicted in the grip of these priests could soon become a dilapidated pit where injustices are allowed to pass and where the notion of duty is thrown away. Order of Magoleg Magoleg, the God of Freedom, was represented by a broken whip. Magolog was to strive for the freedom for all. Statues of Magolog depict whips being broken. In truth, the followers of Magoleg serve the Chosen, Moegnoalag, the Lord of Domination who's sole desire is to enslave the souls of mortals. Cruel and insidious, the ringleaders are little more then taskmasters, barking orders to their lackeys all the while secretly eliminating rivals and suspicious individuals, with the victims often vanishing into thin air without a trace. Order of Kaloha Kaloha, the God of Truth, was represented by an all seeing eye. Kaloha is believed to teach people the value of truthfulness. Statues of Kaloha are depicted as having shimmering eyes that reflect everything. In truth, the followers of Kaloha served the Chosen, Calophast, the Architect of Lies that toys with mortals through his schemes and lies. The masterminds of the cult are by their very nature deceivers, creating plots within and plots, dealing in intrigues and manipulation, using their machinations to install individuals loyal to their mission in the highest places in the land. Order of Nera Nera, the God of the Wretched, was represented by a white hand. Nera is said to watch over the poor, the disenfranchised and outcasts. Statues of Nera are depicted in rags. In truth, the followers of Nera serve the Chosen, Namnera, the Lady of Bleakness who is often associated with repulsive creatures which inspire revulsion. The cultists of Nera keep to themselves, preferring to live peacefully in dark and squalid conditions. Though they can react violently if disturbed and have been known to be involved in ritualistic murder. Order of Phidias Phidias, the God of Love, was represented by a purple heart, statues of Phidias were depicted with empty, cupped hands, as if they were cradling an infant. In truth, followers of Phidias served the Chosen, Azuphidiaz, the Prince of Excess who twists love into a lust of unholy pleasures. The adherents of Phidias are vain creatures and some of the cruelest people, dedicated to the pursuit of earthly gratification by their dark prince. Driven into even more perverse acts of self indolence. Category:Religion Category:Organizations